Dalam Diam
by Aoi-Umay
Summary: KagaKuro - Ketika setiap ungkapan kata cinta hanya terjawab oleh diam, walaupun setiap sentuhan mengisyaratkan kata cinta yang tak terucap. Warn : typo, OOC, one shoot, death chara. R&R please...


Ketika cinta tak pernah terucap melalui lekuk sebuah bibir, namun begitu membekas dari setiap sentuhan yang ada, begitu terasa dalam jiwa kala setiap lengkuh desah terukir dalam memori sang pelaku cinta. Seolah dunia hanya milik berdua, menghapus semua sedih, luka, duka dan lara. Melebur semua dalam satu senyuman yang tak akan pernah hilang dari minda. Dan saat semua harus terengut dengan paksa, hanya menyisakan luka tak terkatakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***DALAM DIAM***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Dalam Diam © Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**KagaKuro**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OCC, Kuroko PoV, Normal PoV, one-shot, alur berantakan, chara death**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuroko... aku menyukaimu."

Angin musim dingin menjadi saksi sebuah pernyataan tegas dan tanpa ragu dari sesosok pemuda dengan surai merah gelapnya pada pemuda berwajah datar dihadapannya.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir yang kini menyunggingkan senyum samar itu, pernyataan cinta yang sangat tak terduga, pikirnya. Dalam cuaca yang begitu dingin menyapanya dari samping jendela tempatnya berdiri, tapi dia merasakan kehangatan yang tak diketahui asal muasalnya dari mana. Dan disebuah lorong salah satu sudut sekolah, menjadi saksi saat pikirannya mendadak kosong, bagaimana mungkin dirinya akan mendapatkan kejutan yang begitu manis pada pagi di awal bulan Desember. menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Amerika yang menjadi buah bibir seantero sekolah sejak awal ajaran baru.

"Aku tahu ini bukan Amerika, aku tahu kalau di Jepang hubungan seperti ini masih terbilang tabu, tapi," manik ruby pemuda jangkung itu menatap lekat manik mata sang pujaan hati, memenjara manik aquamarine hingga hanya terfokus padanya. "—aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

**Tanya itu tak terjawab, hanya diam, dan diam.**

Tapi nampaknya, diamnya sang surai baby-blue itu dinilai sebagai arti 'ya', karena dalam beberapa detik kemudian wajah mereka sudah kehilangan jarak, dan tanpa komando lagi bibir merah si pemuda berwajah datar sudah bersatu dengan bibir pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

**T^T**

Tak pernah ada kata balasan dari ratusan ungkapan cinta yang terlontar dari seorang Kagami Taiga pada kekasihnya, tak pernah ada kata manis yang terlontar dari pemuda berwajah datar itu. Tak ada, tak pernah ada, hanya diam yang didapatinya. Tapi Kagami tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena reaksi tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya telah menjawab semua kata cinta yang diungkapkannya setiap hari, karena dengan setiap sentuhan dan desahan yang lolos dari bibirnya dirasa sudah cukup bagi Kagami untuk mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang kini didekapnya adalah kekasihnya, orang yang mencintainya dan juga miliknya.

**T^T**

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika minggu depan, untuk mengurus semua surat kepindahanku ke Jepang." ucap Kagami pada sosok bertubuh polos dalam dekapannya, dan manik aquamarine itu terbelak kaget mendengar ucapan sang kekasih.

"Kenapa Kagami-kun tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

Merasa terkhianati karena mendengar kabar yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat si tubuh mungil bangkit dari dekapan Kagami dan memilih menatap lekat manik ruby sang kekasih.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kejutan, sebenarnya aku ingin diam-diam pergi dan segera kembali dengan menjadi warga negara dan menetap di Jepang bersamamu."

Sebuah sentuhan lembut pada pipinya mengelontorkan semua emosi yang ada, ratusan bahkan ribuan sentuhan sudah Kuroko rasakan dalam tiga bulan terakhir, tapi entah kenapa tangan sang surai merah gelap padanya selalu terasa bagaikan sentuhan pertama.

"Jangan marah, aku hanya akan pergi sebentar dan setelah itu kita bisa hidup bersama, aku lakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu."

Seperti ratusan kata cinta yang selalu terlontar sebelumnya, hanya diam yang Kuroko berikan. Namun saat bibir meraka kembali bersatu, Kagami dapat merasakan setiap cinta yang diberikan Kuroko untuknya walaupun tanpa kata.

**T^T**

Tak henti-hentinya Kagami mengamati setiap ratusan manusia yang tengah memadati bandara Internasional Narita, berhadap segera menemukan sosok surai baby-blue pada detik-detik terakhirya di Jepang, berharap dapat merasakan hangat pelukan sang kekasih sebagai bekal perjalanannya, namun yang dihapankan tak jua datang, pikiran buruk mulai berkecamuk dalam benaknya, kakinya sudah akan berlari keluar dari pesawat saat sebuah email masuk pada ponselnya.

**From : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Subyek : -**

**Maaf Kagami-kun, aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Jangan kembali ke Jepang dan jangan mencari keberadaanku, karena saat kau kembali aku sudah tidak berada di Jepang lagi.**

Email ambigu yang penuh tanya itu menjadi teman perjalanannya, hatinya terasa terkoyak, meninggalkan lubang besar dalam hatinya, membuat eksistensinya menjadi tak berguna dalam dunia ini. Hingga sebuah tepukan halus dari sang sahabat sekaligus kakaknya yang juga murid pertukaran pelajar menyadarkannya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Ekspresimu memburuk sejak membaca email dari Kuroko."

Dengan enggan Kagami menoleh kesebelah kirinya, menatap pemuda bersurai hitam yang kini sama-sama dalam perjalanan menuju Amerika.

"Kukira," Kagami memejamkan sejenak dan mengulum bibir yang mendadak kering sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, menceritakan luka yang dideritanya. "—Kukira, Kuroko mencintaiku, sekarang aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, bahkan dia juga tak pernah menjawab setiap pernyataan cintaku."

Manik ruby yang biasanya terisi dengan semangat, obsesi dan keinginan kuat kini terlihat sayu dan mati, goresan hati yang dalam telah merampas seluruh cahaya semangat dari manik merah delima itu.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang pernah bilang, bahwa kau bisa merasakan setiap cinta yang Kuroko berikan dari setiap sentuhan dan senyum yang diberikannya?"

"..."

Tatsuya mendesah pelan, sungguh mnyekitkan melihat sahabatnya hancur seperti sekarang ini. "Lagi pula itu hanya email, jangan percaya hal macam seperti itu jika kau belum mendengar sendiri dari bibir Kuroko."

Manik rudy itu kembali besinar, kalimat penyemangat dari Tatsuya telah mengembalikan semangatnya kembali, membuatnya ingin segera menyelesaikan birokrasi dan melesat kembali ke Jepang untuk membuat perhitungan dengan kekasihnya yang telah membuat lelucon segaring ini.

**T^T**

Dua minggu berikutnya Kagami sudah kembali menginjakkan kaki di Jepang, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, kakinya diperintahkan untuk segera bergegas menuju rumah sang kekasih, namun begitu sampai di depan rumah dengan papan nama 'Kuroko' Kagami harus menelan pil pahit karena tak menemukan satupun penghuni rumah, rumah berlantai dua dengan gaya rumah jepang pada umumnya itu nampak lenggang. Kening Kagami makin mengkerut saat dia menuju SMU Seirin, juga tidak menemukan sosok sang kekasih dimanapun, bahkan bertanya pada beberapa teman dan beberapa guru juga hasilnya nihil. Kuroko Tetsuya telah menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Kagami mau tidak mau kembali teringat dengan pada email terakhir Kuroko yang merupakan terakhir pula alamat email itu aktif, nomornya juga tidak dapat dihubungi. Kemana keberadaan pemuda minim ekspresi itu, jika ini hanya lelucon yang dibuatnya, sungguh lelucon ini tidak lagi menarik bahkan sangat menyakitkan.

**T^T**

Kagami hampir saja putus asa dalam misi pencarian Kuroko, bertanya pada teman-teman lama Kuroko juga tidak membuahkan hasil, menunggu seharian di depan rumah keluarga Kuroko juga hanya berbuah kesia-siaan. Sehingga pada suatu pagi, seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen milik Kagami, begitu pintu terbuka sosok gadis dengan surai merah mudanya berdiri dihadapannya dengan derai air mata yang tak henti-hentinya menetes dari manik matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Kagami-kun... ku mohon selamatkan Tetsu-kun." Pintanya disela isak tangis yang begitu memilukan, sedangkah sang tuan rumah hanya dapat terpaku menyaksikan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

**T^T**

Hati siapa yang tak akan perih begitu melihat tubuh kekasih yang begitu kau cintai malah terbaring lemas tak berdaya dengan serentetan kabel yang menempel pada sekujur dadanya yang pucat, selang infus juga menghiasi salah satu lengannya, masker oksigen terpasang rapi untuk menopang hidup seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Jauh lebih sakit bagi Kagami menyaksikan sosok lemah dihadapnnya, lebih menyakitkan dari pada membaca serentetan kalimat Kuroko yang dikirimkannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tak ada satupun dari semua orang yang tengah menatap Kuroko tidak teriris hatinya melihat tubuh mungil itu berjuang melawan maut.

Kanker otak melemahkannya, Kuroko tak pernah mangatakan tentang penyakitnya kepada siapapun, tak ada orang yang tahu selain orang tuannya, tak ada yang sadar bahwa dalam remaja minim ekspresi itu tengah bersemanyam penyakit mematikan, sikap keras kepalanya yang tak mau menyentuh meja operasi membuat kanker yang ada semakin menganas dan membuatnya harus menyerah dan mengalami koma, hampir dua minggu Kuroko tak dapat merasakan indahnya dunia, hidupnya hanya bergantung pada alat-alat kedokteran yang terpasang disana sini pada tubuhnya.

Dan remaja bersurai baby-blue itu berpesan sebelum komanya, dia ingin tak ada satupun orang yang boleh mengabarkan keadaannya kini pada Kagami Taiga. Kagami tak boleh tahu dia dalam keadaan tak berdaya, Kagami tak boleh tahu yang sebenarnya.

Walau pada akhirnya Momoi harus berkhianat, karena semua orang tahu Kagami sudah kembali ke Jepang dan tengah berusaha keras menemukan kekasihnya.

**T^T**

**Kuroko PoV**

Email sudah terkirim, aku yakin Kagami-kun sekarang sudah dalam pesawat dan tidak mungkin dia nekat turun dari pesawat dan membatalkan penerbangannya. Rasa sakit ini semakin mejadi, aku sudah tahu waktuku tak akan lama lagi, aku sadar bahwa saat Kagami-kun kembali aku pasti sudah tak ada disini. Aku harus membuat Kagami membatalkan niatnya untuk menetap di Jepang, karena saat Kagami kembali aku tidak yakin masih bisa menemaninya atau tidak.

Kepalaku semakin berdenyut tak tertahankan, satu jemariku mengenggam erat pinggiran kursi dihadapanku, dan kini kakiku ikut melemas, membuatku limbung dan merosot pada lantai dingin kamarku, ku coba mengerakkan bibirku untuk memanggil kedua orang tuaku, tapi semakin aku mengerakkan bibir, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar, suaraku tercekat di kerongkongan.

Sakit, bertahun-tahun aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini, mempersiapkan mental untuk hari paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku, hari dimana aku akan kehilangan semua impianku, orang-orang yang aku sayangi dan menyayangiku, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan sesakit ini.

Dan pada detik kemudian aku sadar, kenapa rasa sakit ini begitu menyakitkan di bagian dada walau nyatanya yang terjangkit virus kanker adalah otakku. Karena Kagami, ya... aku masih ingin bertemu dengannya, dan menyampaikan satu hal padanya. Aku sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi terkapar di atas lantai yang dingin sebelum aku mendengar dering ponselku berbunyi, mengabarkan bahwa ada email baru yang masuk.

**From : Kagami-kun**

**Subyek : -**

**Tunggu aku Kuroko, Kemanapun kau pergi aku akan ikut denganmu.**

Sedetik kemudian semua telah menjadi hitam, dingin dan gelap walaupun aku merasa hangat dalam dadaku.

**T^T**

**Normal PoV**

Kaki Kagami sangat berat melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan dominasi warna putih dan berbau khas tempat dimana sang kekasih berbaring, hatinya terkoyak, andaikan saja Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk menukar posisinya dengan Kuroko, dengan senang hati Kagami akan menggantikannya. Namun sayangnya Tuhan tak mengindahkan permintaan egois Kagami.

Duduk disebelah kanan tempat tidur Kuroko membuat Kagami dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah minim ekspresi milik Kuroko kini terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Bibir yang biasa nampak merah menggoda kini terlihat sama pucatnya dengan warna wajahnya, jemari yang selalu tertaut dengan jarinya disetiap malam yang mereka habiskan bersama kini terasa dingin tak menyisakan hangat sedikitpun.

Kagami menggenggam tangan pucat yang dingin itu, menyalurkan rasa hangat pada jemari pucat yang semakin mendingin, berharap eksistensi itu segera bangkit dari tidur panjangnya.

"Kumohon Kuroko, buka matamu."

Kecupan ringan pada telapak tangan Kuroko bagaikan keajaiban dalam cerita negeri dongeng, rasa cinta dan sayang yang Kagami bawa membuat sosok surai baby-blue yang keras kepala untuk bangun dari tidurnya itu perlahan menerbitkan manik aquamarine dari kelopak matanya.

"Kuroko~"

Manik aquamarine itu benar-benar terbuka walaupun dengan susah payah dan masih berkabut, setidaknya hal kecil itu membuat sesak dalam dada Kagami sedikit berkurang.

Kagami tahu Kuroko sedang berusaha melafalkan satu kalimat, karena bibir pucat itu bergerak tanpa suara. Kagami mendekatkan diri, mencoba memahami setiap kata yang terangkai.

"A-k-u s-a-n-g-a-t m-e-n-c-i-n-t-a-i-m-u."

Dan satu kalimat itu terangkai indah walau tanpa suara dan dalam diam, dan kalimat itu tersampaikan sebagai salam perpisahan terakhir pada sang terkasih, menjawab semua ungkapan sayang dan cinta dari seorang Kagami Taiga pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebelum akhirnya hembusan nafas terakhir itu merengut sebuah jiwa yang tenang, kekasihnya mengantarkan kepergiannya dengan sangat indah, tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan sampai pada detik akhir dia menyerahkan diri pada takdir yang kejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**A/N :**

Hay Minna-san Aoi datang lagi dengan one shoot #plak

Bagaimana pendapat minna tentang fic Aoi kali ini? Sudah lebih baik atau semakin memburuk? /tidak~ *teriak frustasi*

Aoi menerima setiap saran, kritik, pendapat dan uneg-uneg dari para reader semua dengan lapang dada. ^^

Berkenan Review? Silahkan Klik **Review**...


End file.
